The inflation of tires on vehicles (e.g., aircraft) can often be a hazardous activity, which if not done properly, can result in decreased tire life, premature failure, and/or the destruction of property.
Accurate and precise estimation of the appropriate internal pressure of tires can be difficult given the heating and cooling of gas contained in a tire. The appropriate internal pressure of a tire can be difficult to predict because of the relationship between wheel temperature, tire temperature, and ambient temperature.